


Waiting

by Crying_Nebulous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Prison, Sad, Torture, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Nebulous/pseuds/Crying_Nebulous





	Waiting

He was still.

So damn still.

Amy held him tighter, pressing her ear to his chest, listening to the slow beats of his heart. Her knuckles were white with how tight her grip was on his stupid plaid shirt, his favorite shirt. 

She held him in her lap, stroking his -now greasy - hair. The cell corner was the only solace she had as she waited for him to wake. Always waiting.

Heavy footsteps hurried past the cell each day, and Amy did her best to hide her husband within herself; protect him like he protected her. She didn't want them to take him away, again. She’d wait a little while more, whispering to him, “Don’t worry, Rory... he’ll find us, yeah?”, trying to reassure them both.

-

It’s Day Thirty, which means testing in alien prisoners -Amy memorized the schedule after a few days-. Testing means they’d have to drag one of them from the cell, forcing her away from Rory either way. These were the days she held on extra tight, listened a little harder, fought a bit more.

Amy tucked Rory into the corner, just hidden by the rickety ‘bed’ that was provided, making sure he was still breathing before the steps got louder and halted, meaning they were here.

Amy stood from her crouched position, glaring at their captors with a hard sneer.

Ugly and big, most of ‘em. Big ol’ ugly security guards and the little bitches they call scientists.

There were four this time, accompanying the woman who was supposed to drag her to testing. A few days ago only one followed her, assuming Amy was docile, until they grabbed her husband and she went bat-shit on the woman. The scar of the human woman’s long nails were still sitting on her face.

The cell’s door opened and one of the uglies smacked the shackles on Amy’s wrists before shoving her out of the cage.  They left Rory alone, instead, just leading Amy away from him, which was even worse.

The halls twisted and jumbled, making Amy slightly dizzy. About ten minutes later, the woman was entering a key on the door ( _5-6-2-9-7-8-6, Amy memorized it each time-)_ , and opening it to reveal the sterile white room and the hard silver table. It reminded Amy of horror movies and hospitals, but worse. It was silent except for the loud machine in the center, right beside the table ( _WOOSH WOOSH BANG, it sounded_ ).

They pushed her, harshly, towards it. She struggled and pushed back, swinging bare feet and cuffed hands at them, landing a few rough hits. A sudden, shocking pain hit her side. The woman had shocked her with a taser-like device, a long stick with a crackling end, like lightning. Her side burned, and she went limp as she was thrown onto the table, strapped down by restraints.

The guards left and the woman dawned gloves onto her clawed hands. Any hissed out what she could muster,

”I’ll kick you’re ass when I’m out.” 

The woman stared hard at the human, picking up a scalpel like tool, and turning it a bit to see the other side.

She answered, in a sick voice, “If you ever do.”

Amy never had a chance to hiss back again when the alien lifted her shirt and began to cut down her middle.

The only thing Amy could hear now, were her own, harsh, screams. Rippling through the facility, ripping through her raw throat. The last thing she heard before blacking out.

-

Amy woke to the floor of the cell, again. Testing was done, and food sat in the room; Supper time, which means ‘Lights Out.’ soon. 

Amy pushed herself up and gripped her stomach. Pain shot threw her as she stood and limped to the bed, finding Rory still sleeping beside it.

She huffed, sliding down the wall, smiling weakly at him, “Hey.”

He didn’t answer.

”It seems they got the memo, huh? Not a hair on your head is gonna be harmed, not ever...”

Amy sighed, her shaking hand reaching out and stroking his cold cheek, “It was testing day. I got taken again, luckily. No idea what they did this time. It won’t happen again, though! I can feel it. The Doctor’s coming, he’ll come get us. And then we can sit for a cuppa and some jammies. It’ll be okay.”

She smiled at his closed eyes and pulled him too her chest. She rested her head utop his, and let sleep consume her.

-

Screaming woke her. Screaming and shouting and prisoners being dragged in front of her eyes. She hid Rory behind the bed again and stood, despite the ache in her torso. The big guys were dragging people from the cells and to different areas of the building, followed by scientists jotting down notes on their boards. 

She shook her head, “But- no- no-“ her whisper was harsh.

Amy backed into the wall, hiding her husband behind herself, shutting her eyes.

The cell door banged open harshly, the woman (who Amy dubbed ‘Head Bitch’), pointed behind Amy and said, “Grab the male.” 

Amy shuffled back more, sheilding him away, screaming, “No! No! Don’t take him! Just take me again, please. I won’t fight, I promise.”

The guards looked back at the Head and she nodded. They grabbed Amy and shoved her into the hall, locking the cell door, leaving Rory alone.

They shoved her more and more until she saw the familiar door and the familiar code and the same room. Drying blood was still caked on the table, making it even more horrifying. She was shoved on it again, strapped down, again. She felt tears rolling down her cheek and whispered to the air as the guards left, “Raggedy Man... find us.”

The woman loomed over her and readied the scalpel in her hands, once more.

The incision was slow and deliberate, painful yet dull.

And then it became a stabbing pain and she screamed harder then she ever has, struggled against her restraints harder and harder, and then it was silent.


End file.
